A Thousand Miles
by Insanity outcast
Summary: A little St. Patrick's day Daikari   I know it's late  this covers the first leg of Davis and Kari's trip to the emerald Isle   full summary inside  one of two one shot's I'm writing to get rid of my writers block


Well here we go my saint Patrick's day daikari ( I know it's late).Unlike my previous one-shot this one is related to my Civil war story. I wanted an awesome way to celebrate this Irish holiday and I got to thinking what better way to celebrate than to send my favorite digimon lovebirds to the emerald island! (Note: the next chapter of civil war is halfway done but I have major writers block)

**Summery:** this story takes place a month after civil war. The digidestined have returned to the human world and decide celebrate by traveling across Europe to see the European digidestined. The digidestined have separated across Europe to run different errands, Kari and Davis in Particular are traveling to meet a group of Irish digidestined that they fought with in the Civil War, this is the story of the misadventures that occur after they land ( funny one of the Irish dgidesinted makes a camo in chapter three )

**Disclaimer:** if I owned digimon I wouldn't have to write this would I?

* * *

><p>Ireland, it is an island of great green fields and a proud heritage. It is on this emerald island that a small private jet is landing on a rural landing strip. As the plane came to a halt and the door opened an ecstatic young man with tan skin and a reddish brown Afro type hair style nearly jumped out of the plane and began to kiss the ground.<p>

"Oh ground I missed you, I love you. There was never that much turbulence on Imperialdramon" suddenly he stopped speaking and scrunched his face "ugh!" he exclaimed "this tastes like dirt"

This earned him a small chuckle from a girl with shoulder length brown hair who was standing in the plane's doorway " well what did you expect Davis ?" she laughed as she to jumped out of the plane.

"I don't know Kari" Davis exclaimed " Like mint maybe"

These two digidestined are the focus of our current story and it may be noted that they are absent of there usual attire. Instead they were dressed in completely green outfits. Kari in a green sweater, skirt, and knee socks, while Davis was dressed in a green and white striped shirt and green shorts.

"I know we're trying to be _spirited _Kari, but don't you think this is just a little bit to much?" Davis whined.

" Oh come on Davis, we want to make good impressions right, and this is the color of the country. Besides you know that the Irish team is a bit eccentric." Kari said

"More like totally crazy" Davis mumbled, suddenly his D-terminal beeped as he received a new message. He quickly checked and then turned to face Kari with an artificially frightened expression " I swear they're watching us" he mouthed as he checked the message he had received from the leader of the Irish team.

_Welcome to my homeland, I'm glad to finally get to see you in the human world. Oh by the way Izzy e-mailed me a picture of you guys. The green is a little much don't you think? All joking aside send me your coordinates so I can give you directions_

_Your friend Connor Maguire._

Davis silently _typed _ as Kari began to look over the map_. _The response came almost instantly.

_Your out of your way quite a bit, but no worries just head south-west. _

_You'll know it when you see it._

Davis read the message aloud and activated the compass function on his digivice. It finally stopped calibrating which revealed southwest to be up a large hill.

"I guess we go this way" he said as he and Kari made their way up the hill.

As they crossed the crest of the hill both gasped. In front of them was a vast field inhabited with hundreds of sheep and little sign of human activity .

" Oh come on!" Davis whaled " I thought thousands of people lived on this island"

" They do" Kari said " Just not here." as she looked over the huge field."Which way is southwest?" she asked. As a response Davis only pointed towards the largest flock of sheep. Kari groaned " What the hell did we ever do to him?"

" I told you he's crazy, this is probably just how he gets his kicks" Davis said as he made his way towards the mass of sheep.

It was obvious that Davis was very annoyed as the sheep baaed and tried to chew on his clothes. As they began to walk out of the flock a particularly stubborn group of three sheep blocked there way.

"I hate sheep" Davis said as he tried to walk around the sheep, which followed and continued to block his path. Kari giggled as she watched her potential boyfriend.

"Kari" Davis said as he noticed the laughing girl " you go left and I'll go right, they can't block us both" Kari nodded as she walked left around the sheep, which continued to follow Davis .

As she passed the animals she bursts into laughter " I think they like you Daisuke"

" Great" Davis said sarcastically " I help save both worlds, not once but twice ! And my fan club is made up of a bunch of sheep"

Davis then decided to try a different strategy and began to back away from the sheep. He suddenly turned around and charged at the frightened animals clearing them in a single leap.

As he landed he and Kari continued their path southwest, the sheep in tow.

They walked for three more hours before they finally stooped on a hill side." Hey" Kari said " why not just digivolve Veemon into Rapidmon so we can ride him to the Irish hangout?"

Davis soon countered " The same goes for you and …" suddenly the eyes of both digidestined widened in horror.

" We forgot our digimon" they screamed in unison.

"Ok, calm down for a minute where did you last see them?" Davis said in a rather frantic voice.

" In London, with Izzy!" Kari screamed franticly. Suddenly Kari's D-terminal beeped as she received a massage. " It's Izzy " she said.

_Hey Kari, how is it going with Davis? I know I'm having a great time in London, because you guys ditched me there! _

_I also hope you know that you know that in your hurry to do said ditching you left your digimon with me, but don't worry I emailed them to Connor._

_You know I probably could've done that with you, it sure would have been easier for you!_

" All right" Davis said "Let's email ourselves To our Irish friend and get this over with"

" Great idea Davis but if you haven't we ditched Izzy and sheep don't usually carry computers !" Kari yelled as she pointed at the group of sheep following them ( which simply baaed a reply). Almost immediately her eyes softened as she looked at Davis, who was staring in a depressed fashion. " I'm so sorry Davis, I didn't mean to snap on you.I'm tired and moody. Please forgive me"

Suddenly Davis embraced the girl tenderly " It's alright Kari, you know I don't hold grudges. Besides I could never be mad at you"

_" Thanks Davis" Kari said " now let's get going, the faster we do the faster we get there" she said as they walked over the crest of the hill only to find that a large lock filled the valley below._

_" Oh come on!" Davis cried " That's it let's just go to Dublin, it would surely be easier" as if on cue Davis's D-terminal suddenly beeped as he received another message from Connor._

_" Ok maybe they are watching us " Kari laughed._

_How do you loose your digimon? Anyway they just arrived and man do they have stories about you guys !_

_Are you at the lock? If so you just have a little more to go._

_Keep on coming_

_Signed your friend,_

_Connor McGuire _

Davis read the message to the still laughing Kari. " Come on" Davis said walking towards the lock, a move Kari immediately noticed.

"Davis you can't honestly think that we are going to make it across that lake!" she said

" We don't have to" he countered a wide smile plastered upon his face " Look" he pointed towards a muddy and narrow path that winded around the lock" besides we might finally get rid of those sheep " he added.

"Baa" the sheep replied.

" That's all the encouragement I need!" Kari said running with Davis towards the path.

The path, they found was even narrower than it appeared. It was also very slippery because of the vast amount of mud. By some miracle they made it halfway across the path, when Kari slipped.

"I've got you Kari" Davis said as he dove after her, just barely managing to grab her wrist. This only caused him to fall with her. By mere chance they stopped just above the water. Suddenly realizing that they were not in the lock both burst into relieved laughter.

" That was way to close" Kari breathed.

"Baa!"

"Aaahhhhhhh!" both teens screamed as they jumped into the lock to avoid the falling sheep.

Twenty minutes and one long, cold swim later they arrived at the far end of the lock. Both teens were coughing wildly as they emerged from the lock, completely drenched.

" I hope Connor serves SHEEP for dinner!" Davis shouted angrily.

"Come on Davis, the Irish hangout is just up that hill" Kari said as she walked up the hill Davis in tow.

When they reached the crest of the hill the mouths of both digidestined dropped open as they saw the hangout of there Irish counterparts.

" wow, if this is the Irish hangout then I'm moving to Ireland" Davis said shocked

"Dido" Kari said to shocked to speak.

" We finally made it" Davis said as he placed his arms around Kari.

The Irish hangout was a huge red brick mansion with giant windows and vines covering almost every wall. Surrounding the mansion was a vibrant garden decorated with fountains and pools. This garden housed many different kinds of plants and flowers, but what dominated the garden was a series of giant oak trees

It was from under one of these trees that a voice called out " Welcome to my home bearers of light and miracles"

* * *

><p><strong>This was originally meant to be a one shot but if given encouragement I may continue it!<strong>


End file.
